


Past the Limit

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Frustrated that she has reached the very limits of her abilities, Pyrrha recruits Jaune (and later Qrow) to help push her PAST her limit any way they can. Contains nothing but smut and more smut.





	Past the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during some (nonexistent) time in Volume 3 after Ozpin tells Pyrrha about the Fall Maiden but before Pyrrha fights Penny in the tournament

It’s funny how quickly things can change, Jaune Arc thought to himself.

Less than a year ago, Jaune had been a literal nobody; no one knew his name, no one _cared_ to know his name, and even he was convinced he would never amount to anything. Bullied by his father and outshined by his seven sisters, Jaune had spent most of his life living in the shadows of others. But that had been _then_.

_Now_ , things were different. Now Jaune Arc was a student of the prestigious Beacon Academy, well on his way to becoming the Huntsman he always dreamed of being. Now he was the leader of the celebrated Team JNPR, who had defended the city of Vale in the wake of a Grimm invasion and defeated Team BRNZ in the Vytal Tournament. Now he was not only best friends with, but _partnered_ with, none other than the famous warrior known as Pyrrha Nikos.

The very same Pyrrha Nikos who was currently riding his dick so enthusiastically in their shared dormitory bedroom, her beautiful breasts heaving up and down with every movement.

Yes, it was funny how quickly things can change, and for that, Jaune considered himself the luckiest man in all of Remnant.

_Best. Day. Ever._

“Faster, Jaune! Faster!” Pyrrha moaned as she lifted herself up and down on Jaune’s engorged cock, taking him as deep into her yearning pussy as she possibly could. The red-haired warrior was entirely nude save for the gold circlet atop her head, which she refused to remove for pretty much any reason whatsoever, her hands on Jaune’s chest as she rode him with wild abandon.

“I’m going…as fast…as I can!” Jaune panted as he gripped Pyrrha’s naked hips and thrust up into her as fast as he possibly could, his speed suffering due to how tired he was. While Pyrrha’s endurance seemed endless, Jaune knew he was close to reaching his limit, and he feared it wouldn’t be long now before he either collapsed from exhaustion or died outright.

The young man was as naked as his partner, having stripped his clothing and armor the moment Pyrrha had proposed their little tryst, never one to pass up a liaison with a beautiful girl. Moments later, Pyrrha had followed suit, stripping down to nothing and then pushing Jaune onto her bed so she could mount him, taking every inch of his unexpectedly large cock into her tight pussy. By the time Jaune was entirely buried inside her, Pyrrha already felt as though she had reached a physical limit, as though Jaune would have plunged straight into her womb had his dick been any bigger.

Then they were off, rutting like wild animals, with Pyrrha taking the lead and riding Jaune as though he was her own personal bucking bronco. Hands on his chest and thighs straddling his hips, she lifted herself up and down again and again, pushing and pulling Jaune’s dick in and out of her, moaning as she felt his girth stretch the walls of her cunt. As time went on, her voluptuous breasts began to bounce up and down in rhythm with her movements, which only seemed to excite Jaune more, if the speed and ferocity of his thrusting was anything to go by, and soon Pyrrha was truly being fucked.

Jaune, for his part, mostly gripped Pyrrha by her hips as he drove himself up and into her again and again, moving his hips in time with Pyrrha’s and being careful not to upset the delicate balance they had established. When he wasn’t gripping her hips, Jaune was squeezing the girl’s tight ass or else groping her beautiful breasts as they bounced up and down majestically. In short, Jaune was having the time of his life.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was growing frustrated.

Ever since she was a child, Pyrrha had strived to be the best she could possibly be. Pyrrha believed it was her destiny to be a great warrior, the greatest there had ever been, a mighty Huntress who would defend all of Remnant from the forces of Grimm. As such, every aspect of her life was dedicated to bettering herself, to overcoming new obstacles and pushing past the limitations of what had previously been considered possible.

This meant that it was not unusual for the normally calm and collected Pyrrha to grow frustrated whenever she discovered a limit of her own that she was unable to push past. Pyrrha was used to being the best, after all, used to breaking records and shattering limitations and setting new goals for herself. So, whenever she found herself unable to meet a goal or push past a certain limit, Pyrrha became understandably frustrated.

This, unfortunately, was just such an occasion. Namely, Pyrrha knew Jaune was reaching his limit, while she was nowhere close to hers.

“Please, Jaune, I need you to go faster!” she begged him, rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to take Jaune still father inside of her and encourage him to thrust into her faster and faster still. “I can’t stop now! I need to keep going!”

“I’m…trying…” Jaune groaned as he gripped the girl’s naked hips and drove himself into her as hard and as fast as he seemingly could, his entire body already drenched in sweat.

“Grab my breasts! Or…or my ass!” Pyrrha suggested loudly, still riding him as best she could and savoring the feel of his balls slapping against the cheeks of her ass every time she lowered herself back down onto him. “Do whatever you want to me, just please keep going!”

Now, more than ever, Pyrrha felt she needed to push her limits to their breaking point. It had only been two days since Ozpin had revealed the existence (and the fate) of Amber, the Fall Maiden, to Pyrrha, explaining that she had been selected to inherit the woman’s powers…should she choose to do so. Pyrrha had yet to come to a decision as to whether or not to accept the offer, but there was one thing she knew for sure: no matter how much Ozpin and the others favored her, she knew, deep down, that she was not worthy to possess the power of the Fall Maiden.

Not _yet_ , at least.

In order to be worthy, Pyrrha felt she had to continue to push her limits, to overcome every obstacle she could, to prove to _herself_ more than anyone else that she was even capable of handling the power of the Fall Maiden. That meant she had to push herself physically, mentally, spiritually…even _sexually_.

The problem was, not being particularly experienced in the ways of making love, Pyrrha didn’t truly know her sexual limitations. That was what Jaune was supposed to be helping her with.

And he _was_ helping, he really was, but…she needed _more_.

“I need you to keep going, Jaune!” she pleaded with her partner as the sounds of their bodies slapping and smacking against one another echoed throughout their otherwise empty bedroom. “I can’t stop now. I don’t _want_ to stop now! But I can’t do it without you!”

“I’m sorry…Pyrrha…” Jaune grunted loudly as he squeezed his eyes closed and gripped her bucking hips tighter still, hard enough to dig his nails into Pyrrha’s naked flesh. “I can’t…hold it back…any longer!”

“Do it inside me!” Pyrrha exclaimed, hoping that perhaps the feel of Jaune shooting a load of hot cum deep inside her might prove to be the very limit she was so desperately seeking. “Give it to me, Jaune! Give it _all_ to me!”

And Jaune, ever the faithful friend, did exactly as she asked. It only took a dozen more desperate thrusts into Pyrrha’s tightening cunt before he came inside her, firing rope after rope of his seed inside her and filling her to the brim. Above him, Pyrrha closed her eyes and shuddered in pleasure as she felt (and savored) each and every spurt. The sensation of being filled by Jaune’s juices so completely was unbearably wonderful, and sent jolts of pleasure surging throughout her entire form.

But it wasn’t enough, and she knew it.

“Sorry, Pyrrha,” Jaune apologized as the beautiful young woman laid down on top of him, her own naked body covered in sweat but still clearly ready and willing to keep going. Evidently, even he knew he had failed her in some way. “I just…I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay,” Pyrrha responded softly, smiling affectionately as she looked down at the handsome young man beneath her. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and his cock was still buried deep inside her, though she could already feel it beginning to shrink. “I loved it, Jaune. I really did. It was fantastic.”

“Yeah, but…you wanted more,” Jaune noted with a slightly frown, as insightful as always. “I’m sorry I let you down.”

“You didn’t let me down, Jaune!” Pyrrha insisted, wriggling her naked hips as though to prove her point, sending waves of pleasure surging through Jaune’s cock. “I’m just as new to this as you are. I just…want to know my own limitations. It’s the only way I’ll ever get better. I need to _prove_ myself.”

“Prove yourself for _what_?” Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow and looking genuinely confused.

But Pyrrha just shook her head, realizing she had said too much. “Nothing. It’s silly. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not silly,” Jaune insisted as he reached up and reassuringly took one of Pyrrha’s hands in his own, despite her entire body being on display for him to manhandle. He looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke, as though they weren’t naked and bathed in post-coital sweat. “If it’s important to you, Pyrrha, then it’s not silly. And that makes it important to me, too.”

At that, Pyrrha smiled and even felt a few tears well up inside her. She could have kissed Jaune right then and there, she really could have.

Unfortunately for them both, they were interrupted.

“Well, can’t say this is what I was expecting…but I guess it’s _my_ fault for not knocking.”

Still naked and still weary, all Jaune and Pyrrha could do was turn their heads as quickly as they could as they heard the new voice in the room, paling as they saw who it was. There was no time for either of them to cover up or hide their nudity; the owner of the voice had surely seen and heard everything, and that only mortified them both even more.

Standing in the open doorway to the bedroom was none other than Qrow Branwen, who was looking upon them both with a raised eyebrow and a half-smirk, as if he knew something they didn’t know. Even from where they laid on the other side of the room, Pyrrha could smell the stench of alcohol and knew Qrow had been drinking.

“What, who…who are you?!” Jaune asked as he began scrambling for a blanket with which to cover himself and Pyrrha, ever the thoughtful one. “Who are you, and what do you want, and how did you get in here?!”

“He’s Ruby’s and Yang’s uncle,” Pyrrha told her lover as she sat up, still straddling the naked young man and glaring at Qrow as though her entire body wasn’t on display for the older man to see. “I met him the other day. He’s a friend of Ozpin’s.”

“Name’s Qrow, kid,” the man introduced himself, still smirking as though he was up to something but thankfully closing the door behind him as he entered the bedroom. “Y’know, I always told Oz these shared dormitories were a bad idea. Bunch of teenagers cloistered up together, it’s a wonder no one’s been caught before. Better count yourself lucky I’m not a teacher here, huh?”

“Why are you here, Qrow?” Pyrrha asked. She refused to remove herself from Jaune, as though protecting his dignity, seemingly unconcerned about her own bare breasts and naked hindquarters.

“I was just passing through, thought I’d stop by and see if you’d made a decision yet,” Qrow answered, strolling by and looking around the room as though studying it. He turned and winked at Pyrrha. “Trying to push yourself, is that right? Test your limits? I can respect that. Though, personally, Nikos…I think you can do better.”

“Pyrrha, what is he talking about?” Jaune asked, looking back and forth between the mysterious stranger and the naked girl straddling his hips and doing her best to keep his softening cock buried inside her.

“He…wants me to train with him,” Pyrrha told him slowly, working over the lie as she said it and glaring at Qrow, as though daring him to call her out on it. “He thinks I’m special. But I haven’t made up my mind. I’m not sure if I’m ready. So, I’ve been…testing my limits.”

“All kinds of limits, by the look of it,” Qrow said with a crooked smile, slurring slightly as he looked Pyrrha up and down a little too lecherously before turning to look at Jaune. “Hey, Blondie, be honest with me…did you finish before she did?”

“You don’t have to answer that, Jaune,” Pyrrha said shortly, still glaring at Qrow.

“Pyrrha, it’s okay,” Jaune told her with an awkward smile, far too trusting for his own good. He turned so he could answer Qrow. “And, uh…yeah, I did. Finish before Pyrrha, I mean.”

Qrow snorted with laughter. “Ha! Thought so. You’re never gonna test your limits with a guy like this, Nikos. You want a _real_ challenge…you gotta have a real _man_.”

“And you think _you_ are that man?” Pyrrha asked, as though challenging the Huntsman. “You believe you can test my limits more than Jaune can? Is that it?”

Qrow merely held up his hands in response, as though surrendering, smiling nonetheless. “Hey, you said it, kid, not me.”

For a moment, none of the three moved even a muscle, each of them understanding a challenge had been made and the ball was back in Pyrrha’s court. Qrow merely kept his hands up, smiling drunkenly, as though waiting for a response, whereas Pyrrha glared right back at him with her piercing green eyes. Jaune looked back and forth between them both, still entirely naked and awkwardly lying beneath Pyrrha.

“Very well,” Pyrrha finally said, slowly puling herself off Jaune and causing the embarrassed young man to suddenly cover himself, as though the sight of his cock might somehow offend Qrow’s delicate sensibilities. The young woman stood up in front of her bed, proudly displaying herself to Qrow without any fear or hesitation. “If you truly believe you can test my limits, then I invite you to try!”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, but didn’t stop smiling. “You calling me out, kid?”

“Uh…Pyrrha?” Jaune asked behind her, sitting up in her bed but still covering himself. “Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, he’s like…forty, or something.”

“Thirty-eight, smartass,” Qrow corrected him, his smile faltering for the first time. “Just sit back and watch, kid. You might learn a thing or two.”

“It’s okay, Jaune,” Pyrrha assured him, turning back to smile softly at him. “Please don’t leave. I want you here.”

Jaune nodded. “You got it, Pyrrha.”

With that, the young man obediently got out of the girl’s bed and made his way over to his own bed only a few feet away. Qrow, meanwhile, walked over to Pyrrha with a drunken smile on his face and began undoing his belt as the girl glared at him, as if challenging him to give her his very best…or his very worst.

A few minutes later, Pyrrha was on her hands and knees on her own bed as Qrow pushed his cock into her recently-fucked pussy from behind with Jaune watching the entire affair.

Pyrrha gasped and groaned as she felt Qrow enter her, finding that allowing her partner to enter her from behind created a whole new sensation, an odd one that nonetheless caused her entire body to tingle in pleasure. Qrow’s cock was large, as was fitting with his ego, and so Pyrrha had more than a little trouble when he first penetrated her, her fingers clenching the bed sheets beneath her as the older man pushed inch after inch of his meat inside her. With a grunt of pleasure, the man finally buried himself to the hilt inside of Pyrrha.

Qrow took a moment to savor the view before he started truly fucking the young woman, looking down to see Pyrrha’s bare back and naked ass as the latter was pressed against his own hips. Qrow had refused to strip naked in order to fuck Pyrrha, not seeing the point, and so had only undone his pants enough to free his cock and bury it inside the girl. The girl was fit and strong, not only in appearance, but in physicality as well judging by how tightly her insides gripped him, a true testament to her training.

“Now pay attention, kid,” Qrow said as he looked up at Jaune, his cock still buried inside Pyrrha and his hands reaching up to grip the girl by her waist. “If you really want to test a woman’s limits…you gotta take the lead!”

Suddenly, and without warning, Qrow began ramming himself in and out of Pyrrha, causing the girl to cry out in both surprise and pleasure as she felt the man push and pull the length of his cock out of her teenage cunt. Grabbing Pyrrha by her waist in order to anchor himself, Qrow pounded in and out of her as hard and as quickly as he could right from the get-go, as though in hopes of overwhelming the poor girl right away.

“Uh! Uh! Uh!” Pyrrha cried out as Qrow fucked her from behind, his fingers digging into her waist as his hips slapped against her ass with every thrust. She blushed deeply, suddenly embarrassed by the position and situation in which she found herself, wondering if perhaps she had bitten off more than she could chew. “Oh, oh, oh! Huh!”

Jaune, meanwhile, watched the scene unfold with an awkward blush of his own, finding it somewhat odd to watch as the girl he had just made love to was brutally fucked by another man right in front of him. He wasn’t jealous, per se – he and Pyrrha weren’t an item by any means – but he felt possessive nonetheless. That said, even he couldn’t deny Pyrrha looked great getting fucked, and he enjoyed every second of it.

As Qrow’s thrusts started to come harder and faster, Pyrrha began meeting each of them in order to establish a rhythm between the two. Soon, she was bucking her bare hips back to meet each of Qrow’s thrusts, her ass slapping against his hips every time he drove himself back into her. The man’s hands roamed the girl’s body as he rammed into her, running up and down her back, feeling up her legs and ass, even grabbing hold of her red hair to pull her head back and make her scream in pain and pleasure.

Pyrrha felt her bountiful breasts begin to swing back and forth as Qrow fucked her from behind, and it was only a few moments later when she felt the man reach up to take one in each hand. Now anchoring himself by her breasts instead of her waist, Qrow leaned in over Pyrrha as he began to expertly grope and squeeze her tits using skills that had been perfected on a myriad of women before her.

“With tits like these, you’re gonna push me to _my_ limit,” Qrow said with a drunken laugh, rolling the girl’s hardened nipples between his fingers as he fondled her. It was enough to make Pyrrha let out a long moan of pleasure, having never before had anyone touch her breasts in such a way. “See that, kid? _That’s_ how you pleasure a lady.”

Then Qrow was back to fucking Pyrrha as hard as he could, ignoring the glare he received from Jaune and instead using it to fuel his harsher movements. Pyrrha’s body was his to use as he pleased, and he used it as such, smacking the girl’s ass and pounding into her even deeper than before, stretching the inner walls of the poor girl’s cunt as she moaned and groaned and cried before him, her entire body moving back and forth in time with his thrusts.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn! Huhnnn!” Pyrrha moaned as Qrow began driving himself _just_ deep enough to send several particularly potent waves of pleasure surging through her form.

As much as Pyrrha hated to admit it…Qrow was doing better than Jaune. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to her limit, pushing her farther and farther away from her comfort zone and into unknown regions of erotic ecstasy. But she likewise knew she still wasn’t quite there yet, she wasn’t overwhelmed, and so she kept bucking her hips and moaning and leaning into Qrow’s hands and cock in hopes of finally reaching her limit.

“You hear how she’s moaning?” Qrow asked Jaune, not stopping his thrusting for even a second. “That’s the sound of a girl who’s hit her limit, kid.”

“No!” Pyrrha shouted, bucking her naked hips back to Qrow’s and trying to maintain the hard pounding she had just been getting used to. “Not yet! More!”

“What?” Qrow asked, frowning as though he had heard her wrong. “What did you just say?”

“What’s the matter, old man?” Jaune asked from his own bed, smirking as he mocked the egotistic Huntsman. “You going deaf? She said she wants more!”

“Much more!” Pyrrha shouted again, taking a moment to smile at Jaune before squeezing her eyes closed and moaning loudly, still bucking her hips to meet each of Qrow’s increasingly desperate thrusts. “Please! I’m…I’m so close! Give me more! Give me all of it!”

“Oh, I’ll give you more!” Qrow proclaimed, suddenly jackhammering into Pyrrha so hard the poor girl felt like she was going to faint. The sounds of slamming and slapping grew almost deafening. “Nobody calls me out like that, Nikos! I’ll give you more than you can handle!”

“Yes! Do it!” Pyrrha cried out, throwing her head back and moaning as Qrow grabbed her red hair and used it to anchor himself as he drove his cock into her cunt faster and faster, harder and harder, and deeper and deeper. “Push me past the limit, Qrow!”

But it was not to be. Due either to his inebriation or the mocking he was receiving, Qrow suddenly found himself giving out much earlier than he had expected. It only took a few more thrusts before the older man found himself cumming inside Pyrrha, his own white hot cream flooding her inner chambers and filling her just as Jaune’s had done only moments before his arrival. Pyrrha moaned as she felt Qrow cum inside her, once again savoring the feel of a man’s seed filling her in the most intimate way possible.

It felt wonderful, just as it had with Jaune…but it still hadn’t pushed Pyrrha to the limit, much less past it.

With a loud groan, Qrow pulled his cock out of Pyrrha and then practically collapsed next to her on the bed, sweat glistening on his brow and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Pyrrha, meanwhile, closed her legs to keep his cum from leaking down her thighs and onto her bed sheets, and then sat up.

“Any luck?” Jaune asked, standing up and revealing his large erection; he had evidently enjoyed the show. “Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha shook her head. The fact she didn’t speak was a clear indication of her frustration, telling Jaune everything he needed to know about her experience with Qrow. It might have been pleasurable…but it hadn’t been _successful_.

“You’re a tough cookie to crack, kid,” Qrow said as he finally sat up next to Pyrrha, still out of breath but recovering quickly, as was the way of the Huntsman. “No wonder Ozpin chose you for…training. You got one hell of a limit.”

“I’m sorry, Pyrrha,” Jaune said, walking over to her bed and then sitting down on her other side. “I’d be willing to try again, if you want. I just wish I could do more.”

“It’s okay, Jaune,” Pyrrha said with a sad smile, attempting to be kind and thoughtful even through her clear disappointment. She even went so far as to take the boy’s hand in her own, not offering the same to Qrow. “Maybe some limits just weren’t meant to be reached.”

There was silence between the three of them for a moment, as though they were pondering the significance of Pyrrha’s statement, before Qrow finally spoke.

“Screw that,” he said, his confidence returning along with his drunken smile. “You want to test your limits, kid? Then we’re gonna test them! You good for another go?”

Pyrrha blinked a little in confusion. “Well, yes, but – oh!”

Pyrrha was unable to finish her statement as Qrow grabbed her by the arm the moment she confirmed she was ‘good for another go’ and then pulled her on top of him. Demonstrating all the virility of a true Huntsman, Qrow was already hard again, his engorged cock standing straight up as he laid back down on the bed with his legs over the side and Pyrrha on top of him. A moment later, he was impaling the girl on his cock, burying himself all the way to the hilt in her tight pussy.

“Ohhh,” Pyrrha moaned lightly as she felt Qrow’s cock penetrate her sore pussy and then bury itself inside of her. “Qrow, I did this with Jaune, how will it be any different with you?”

“Who said it’s gonna be _just_ me?” Qrow asked, smirking devilishly. Gripping the girl by her hips, he looked over at Jaune, who was standing up once again. “You ready to give this girl exactly what she wants, kid?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jaune said with a confused nod. “But…what am I supposed to do?”

“What, ain’t it obvious?” Qrow asked. When the answer turned out, in fact, _not_ to be obvious, Qrow let go of Pyrrha’s hips and then reached around to grab hold of her ass. As the girl gasped, Qrow spread her tight cheeks to reveal her puckered asshole to Jaune. “Do her ass, kid. We’re gonna push this girl past her limits if it kills us.”

At first, Jaune was unsure. As much as he desperately wanted to ram his cock up Pyrrha’s virgin ass and not look back, doing so while she already had a cock buried in her cunt seemed…extreme. He wanted to help Pyrrha push past her limitations, of course, he had promised he would, but he didn’t want to completely _overwhelm_ her.

“Pyrrha?” he finally asked uncertainly, looking to her for consent. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha said after a moment of thought, smiling at Jaune as she leaned down onto Qrow, arching her back and giving Jaune a better angle from which to enter her ass. “Do it, Jaune! I want you to be the first! I want both of you inside me!”

Jaune didn’t need to be told twice.

And so, as Qrow kept himself buried to the hilt inside Pyrrha, Jaune stood behind her and pressed the head of his cock against her asshole. Already slick with sweat and the juices of her lovers, Pyrrha’s ass opened to Jaune as he penetrated her, his head quickly disappearing inside of her with a gasp from them both. Then, as Pyrrha moaned in both pain and pleasure, Jaune began pushing the rest of his girth into her ass, slowly pressing inch after inch of his cock into Pyrrha until he was finally buried to the hilt in her bowels.

“Oh, gods!” Pyrrha gasped as she adjusted to the dick in her ass and slowly began to acclimate to the feeling of having two cocks inside her at once. She felt full in a way she had never experienced before, both her cunt and ass stuffed full of cock and sending waves of pleasure tingling throughout her entire body. “I can feel both of you inside me! It’s…it’s so much!”

“Yeah, kid, that’s kinda the plan,” Qrow said with an egotistic smile, thrusting up into her as though to prove his point and making the girl yelp in both pain and pleasure before looking back at Jaune. “You ready, Blondie?”

Jaune nodded. “On the count of three?”

“One…” Qrow said.

“Two…” Jaune responded.

“Three!” Pyrrha cried, desperate to feel both of them pumping inside her at the same time.

With that, Qrow and Jaune both pulled the majority of their cocks out of Pyrrha…before slamming their entire lengths back into her in one single go, causing the girl to scream in surprise as she felt herself grow empty and then become completely filled all in the span of a single second. Pyrrha’s eyes widened to their greatest extent and her mouth hung wide open as she felt both her pussy and her ass being stretched to their limit, all of it overridden by the waves of pleasure reverberating throughout her entire body.

“You okay, kid?” Qrow asked beneath her, actually sounding a little concerned.

“Better than okay!” Pyrrha gasped as she wriggled her hips, feeling both of the cocks pressed deep inside her. “Don’t stop! Keep going! Push me to my limit!”

And then Jaune and Qrow were off, driving themselves into Pyrrha with wild abandon, pounding their dicks into her tight holes as hard and as fast as they could right from the start, both determined t help the girl finally reach her limit. As far as Jaune and Qrow were concerned, this was among the best days ever, Jaune having never before made love to so beautiful a girl (or _any_ girl, for that matter) and Qrow having never before been with a woman so young, so tight, and so ridiculously _eager_ to be fucked silly by his cock.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, felt like she was being torn apart, but in the absolutely best way possible. It hurt, yes, but the pleasure was _so much better_ than anything she had ever experienced, and soon she was bucking her hips and riding both dicks as Jaune and Qrow fucked the holy hell out of her. She could feel them thrusting deep inside her, deeper than she even thought possible, and she immediately fell in love with the feeling, promising herself this would not be the last time she experienced double-penetration. Her hips bucked and her beautiful breasts bounced as she rode the dick buried in her cunt and felt herself pushed forward again and again by the unusually large cock pounding her in the ass.

 “Oh, yes, yes, yes!!” Pyrrha cried out as she arched her back and gave in to the pleasure surging through her insides, closing her eyes and simply allowing herself to feel the sexual ecstasy that came with two men pounding into her at the same time. “Oh, gods! You both feel _so_ good inside me!”

Such words only motivated Jaune and Qrow to double their efforts, driving themselves into Pyrrha with renewed vigor and determined to bury themselves to the very hilt inside her beautiful and pleasurable body. Pyrrha moaned as she felt the older man fuck her from below and her best friend fuck her from behind, savoring every inch of cock she felt pounding into her.

With Qrow gripping Pyrrha by her hips and digging his fingers into her flesh with every thrust upwards into her tight cunt, Jaune took the opportunity to run his hands over the girl’s bare back, causing her to shiver and moan. A minute later, he was reaching around to take both of the girl’s naked breasts in his hands, stopping their bouncing movements so he could grope and fondle them lovingly, rolling her nipples between his fingers and squeezing the girl’s tits in the most pleasurable way possible.

“You’re a fast learner, kid,” Qrow observed as he watched Jaune’s hands make love to Pyrrha’s breasts, which only sent more shivers of pleasure running down the young woman’s spine. “I’m starting to see what Nikos sees in you. How’s her ass?”

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Jaune responded immediately, closing his eyes as he felt Pyrrha’s bowels tightening around his thrusting cock.

“ _You’re_ perfect, Jaune,” Pyrrha corrected him, lifting a single hand off Qrow’s chest to place over Jaune’s hand on her right breast, as if telling him not to keep groping her no matter the cost. “Please don’t stop! I’m close! I’m so, _so_ close!”

Pyrrha wasn’t lying; the sensation of being filled by two cocks at once was pushing her so close to the edge that she almost felt like she was going to explode. While Jaune and Qrow had both been pleasurable individually, together they were simply too much for her, and it wasn’t long before she felt less like she was participating and more like she was simply being used for their benefit. But that was okay; that was the _point_ , after all. Pyrrha wanted the two to push her past the limit, and they were _so close_ to succeeding!

And then it happened. As Jaune and Qrow continued to ram into her as hard and as fast and as deep as they possibly could, Pyrrha felt the ball of pleasure building up inside her finally burst. Waves of ecstasy overtook the girl’s entire body, causing her to shudder and shake and moan as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her entire life.

“OHHHHH!!” Pyrrha cried out, practically screaming, her entire body shuddering uncontrollably as every muscle and nerve ending suddenly shouted out in pleasure. For a moment, she couldn’t even feel the sensation of Qrow and Jaune fucking her pussy and ass, so great and all-consuming was the strength of her orgasm. Even the bedroom seemed to fade away, to be replaced by stars and bursts of white light.

Pyrrha had finally reached her limit, and it was _everything_ she could have hoped for.

Seeing Pyrrha shudder in orgasm and feeling her insides tighten around their cocks was enough to finally push Qrow and Jaune over the edge as well, and soon both of them were exploding inside of Pyrrha for the second time that day. Qrow groaned loudly as he coated the inner walls of Pyrrha’s pussy with his white hot cum, and Jaune closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he flooded the girl’s virgin bowels with a veritable river of his seed.

By the time Qrow and Jaune finished filling Pyrrha with their cum, the girl’s orgasm was finally beginning to subside, allowing her to come to her senses and find herself lying sprawled on top of Qrow with Jaune practically lying on top of her, both of them with their dicks still buried deep inside her. Pyrrha smiled gently and weakly rolled her hips, still feeling both of their cocks resting inside her, as though her pussy and ass were their new homes.

“Thank you,” she said to them both, her voice soft and measured now that she was returning to her senses. “Both of you. I think…I think I needed this.”

“Me, too,” Jaune said wearily, still lightly pushing and pulling his softening cock in and out of Pyrrha’s tight ass, as though he dearly wished to remain there forever.

“I could take it or leave it,” Qrow said with an egotistic smirk as he addressed them both. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself, though. You finally reach your limit, Nikos?”

“I did,” Pyrrha answered, nodding weakly. “And now that I know my limit, I can finally surpass it. I can’t wait to get started.”

“Get started?” Jaune asked. “Get started on _what_?”

Pyrrha looked back at the young man standing behind her with his cock up her ass, and smiled. “On pushing myself _past_ my limit, of course, Jaune. I’ll give you two five minutes to rest, then we’re doing this again. Is that alright?”

Jaune smiled. _Definitely_ the best day ever.


End file.
